


A Conversation Between Friends

by micedesignsltd



Series: Chadnick and Reatrix [1]
Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micedesignsltd/pseuds/micedesignsltd
Summary: A heartfelt conversation on the topic of unrequited love between Chaddick and Beatrix.
Relationships: Beatrix/Reena (The School for Good and Evil), Chaddick/Nicholas (The School for Good and Evil)
Series: Chadnick and Reatrix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A Conversation Between Friends

As Chaddick kneels in front of a bewildered Beatrix, he catches a flash of motion from the corner of his eye and feels his shoulders fall a little further. Nicholas, who has been standing in the corner with a few other Everboys and whooping with delight at Tedros' impromptu proposal, is now frozen, and staring at him with raw betrayal on his face.

“Will you be my princess for the ball?”

Glassy blue eyes blink back unshed tears. She forces a smile.

_“Yes.”_

He collapses into the pew. After a beat, she daintily perches next to him.

“You’re in love with him, aren’t you?”

He looks up in shock, and she smiles sadly.

“Not the best at hiding emotions, our Nicholas. I, uh, just happened to look that way as you were proposing.”

He looks over to where Reena is squealing and jumping into a rigid Nicholas' arms, and a sudden realisation dawns on him. Beatrix leans back in her seat.

“Quite the pair, aren’t we?”

Chaddick whips his head between her tired face and Reena's elated one in bewilderment, then glances at Tedros, who is embracing a beaming and slightly shell-shocked Agatha. 

“Did you ever like him?”

She follows his gaze, and looks thoughtful for a second.

“I think I must have, at the start. I mean, he’s just my type. Blonde, handsome… Safe.”

She smiles suddenly. It’s a lovely smile — it softens her features, and lights up her face.  
“Reena’s not like that. Once, she dyed her hair blue, only to dye it back the next day. You don’t know the half of her. No one does.” Her smile turns wistful. “I never knew I could love like this until I met her.”

Chaddick nods.

“Same with me.” He laughs, short and bitter. “Except that Nick’s about as wild as a housecat.”

He gets a sudden flash of memory: stolen kisses in the dorm when Tedros wasn’t looking; sneaking out in the dead of night, hand in hand, just to see the stars. They’d entertained the idea of going to the ball together at one point — that rumour had nothing to do with Agatha.

“What have I done.” He knows, though. He'd run scared. Turned away at the last moment to a safer alternative. Some hero he was. Beside him, Beatrix sighs.

“At least you had him for a while. With my luck, I’ll end up on a quest with her and have to watch her fall in love, get married. Live out her fairytale life while I dream about mine.”

Chaddick hesitates, then reaches over and clasps her hand in his. She squeezes it tight, and they turn to watch the next circus act.


End file.
